Two Heroes in a Falling Multiverse
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: A Crossover of Epicness! Somewhat parody, somewhat action, somewhat Sci-Fi. Overall, weird. I don't plan to get real dark with it, mostly it's going to be silly. Hopefully I'll remember that. Just in case, it's K just as a bit of a warning.
1. Chapter 1: Star-ting

**A crossover that doesn't just bring two worlds together, but several. But focuses on two. :P I hope you like this story.**

It was a seemingly normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone was happy and smiling and Peach made another cake for Mario. Everything was just going well, for mostly everyone that is. Toad was a bit bored at the current moment, and he did not know why. He just wanted to go on an adventure of some sort, something more. He would sing about it, but he was not Peach or a good singer in fact so he picked up some things and put them in a smaller backpack and went out to find a warp pipe. He looked in the court yard with no luck of pipe going anywhere new, "Well Sarasaland is looking nice this time of year." He went up to the warp pipe and lined up so he can go down it, but then the ground shook a bit causing Toad to fall off the pipe. He got up and saw a new pipe, a dark blue one with stars on it, so, he went over to it and jumped in. What could go wrong?

Down in a jungle on Mobius there was one person who can fish like no one else. His name was Big and he was a cat with his best friend being a frog. They played games like hopscotch, go fish, and of course Leap frog. The two where tighter than blood, and not in the weird way some people might think. The two where just fishing in the jungle as you do when all the sudden Froggy started to hop away. Big as usual started to follow his green friend, "I wonder what's wrong with Froggy this time?" Big asked himself, as he watched his friend hop along. The two stopped by a weird out of place sewer pipe in the middle of station square, "That's odd, " Big commented, "There aren't supposed to be repairs on the sewers until next Monday." Froggy started to go too the weird pipe and jump in, so Big, being Big, followed his friend into the pipe to save him.

Toad popped out of the pipe he went down in front of a familiar face, a woman in a light blue dress and blench blonde hair. "Oh hey Rosey!" Toad cheerfully said, "What's with the sudden call?" Rosalina looked at the little guy "Hello Toad, it seems that the warp pipe worked for you." She floated over to the other warp pipe with two Luma with a giant plunger pulling out a big purple thing, "Sorry to make this sudden, but I need heroes." She stated as gave her mushroom friend some tea, "You see... The Multiverse is falling apart." Toad had a puzzled look on his face, just then the two Lumas managed to pull the purple cat out of the other warp pipe, with him landing on Toad. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Mushroom. Froggy took me to this place." Toad just grumbled a bit and managed to push him off, "What do you mean by failing?" Rosalina slowly pulled out a book, "Well you see. All beings of our type live in a Multiverse. Each part of the Omniverse has sections of Multiverses, some universes of a multiverse are closer together than others. It's imposible to destroy the Omniverse from our stances. However, you can effect all the sections by destroying one multiverse at a time. Something did that in a far off section of the Multiverse, it caused a dynamo effect. Though the heroes of that section thought they stopped it, they really made it worse. New universes need to be made to keep it balanced, and the ones that are still running need to stay like that. That's where you two come in." She then went over to Toad and took his backpack, "You two are going to be my knights," She stated as she started to wave her wand, "If you choose too that is." Toad looked confused, "Why us though? Why not Mario or Sonic, Tails or Luigi? Or even Shadow?" Rosalina smiled, "Because I figured you two had bigger hearts than any of them." Toad blushed a bit, "Well, when you put it like that." Big was still confused, and currently trying to figure out what was the difference between 'multi and uni. None of that mattered however when Rosalina asked him, "So Toad agreed to help, how about you?" "Sure Lady, I'll be happy to help! Anything to protect the world from harm, and protect Froggy." Rosalina was pleased, and with a wave of her wand she changed Toad's Backpack to a Cosmic Pack. "This has endless storage, I'll fill it with Power ups from both our universe and Big's. Collect other things from other universes as well, it may just help you on your quest to save all of them." She handed him the pack and took Big's fishing rod and transformed it to a strange combo, "This is the Hero's Blade. It's different for everyone, seems it turned into a fishing rod for you. Use this when you deem it fit." The two heroes looked at each other, then looked back at Rosalina. "When you two are ready go out to the docking bay. You'll meet an orange Luma who'll help you on your journey."

 **AS a bit of a note here, I was going to do this type of story with Mario and Luigi, but then figured to make it with two other guys. I wanted to make a Toad and Big story just for kicks and giggles, and then the two became one and now we got part one. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Leafing for a Journey

**Part Two of our strange tale.**

The duo made their way to the dock after looking around the observatory for a bit. The dock was a bit bigger than the last time Toad was on it, having enough room for the Star Ship Mario to land. Big did not understand any of this, all he knew was his frog came here and the blue lady gave him a new fishing rod. That was all he really needed to know. Once they got to the dock an orange Luma went up to them. "Mama told me about you two!" He said floating to them "My name's Copper, and I'm going to be your Multiversual guide." Big smiled, "Hello Mr. Star. I'm Big the Cat, nice to meet you." Copper seemed happy, with a cute little Luma 'smile' (as much as a thing with out a mouth can smile). The trio went over to a cosmic blue Luma, "This is a Cosmic Luma, we'll be using this to go throughout the Multiverse!" Toad went up to the little guy and poked it, causing it to giggle. "Alrighty, where's our first stop?" Copper went over to the Cosmic Luma, "Well our world. Seems we have a shatter point in Sarasaland." The Cosmic Luma transformed into a Cosmic Sling Star, "Are you two ready?" Copper asked before they went, Toad nodded happily, "I'm ready for adventure!" Big gave a thumbs up, "As ready was I'll ever be. Hopefully we can save all the worlds." Copper started to explain how to use a Sling Star, "You spin with all your might! Spinning in circles!" Toad got into the Cosmic infused Sling Star and spun, with it launching him into space. He was shortly followed by Big, who got stuck for a half a second.

Shatter Point One: A Darken Flowery Kingdom.

The trio landed in the Chai Kingdom and it seemed a bit off. It was darker and covered in vines. Toad felt a bit off put from this, Copper knew exactly what happened, and Big had no clue where the heck he was. "This was caused by the Galactic Star being Shattered." Copper stated, "Galactic Star?" Toad thought to ask, "The Galactic Stars are what links the worlds together. When they are Shattered, they break some of the links around it, and even break their own world a bit. Hence why we call what we're looking for mainly a 'Shatter point'." "Oh, I get it!" Big said with a confused Toad asking that he did, "Sure I do. It's like the Chaos Emeralds. It's a super important thing that makes the final boss possible nine times out of ten, and at times are the main focus on the story. Maybe Froggy can locate them too?" Toad was dumbfounded by all of this, mainly the fact that they where going to use a Frog to find super stars to repair the fabric of space itself. At least he could not be bored from this. Big put Froggy down and watched him hop along to the thicker woods, so the two heroes followed him.

Froggy lead them to a large water fall, with a piece of a purple star just floating there. "There it is! Grab it!" Toad ran over and picked it up, "YEAH! ONE STAR PIECE IN THE!" They then felt the earth shake a bit, as a weird grass serpent came out of the ground and ate the star piece. "... Figures the first one isn't easy." Toad said pulling out two Fire Flowers from the bag, "Catch Big." He threw the other one to Big as he put the first one against his chest. Looks like they where going to cause a forest fire.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Fired Up

**Things get heated up a bit with this one. :P**

The Fire Flower started to take its effect on Toad, changing the white on his clothes into orange and the yellow of his vest into Akira Red. His eyes had a fire in them, he smiled shouting "Let's a go!" Followed shortly by a barrage of fire balls aimed at the dragon's head. It shook a bit and fired large seeds back like they where bullets. Toad jumped on each one of them, noticing that Big still not have his Fire Flower absorbed. "BIG! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ABSORBED THE FIRE FLOWER YET?!" Big looked at Toad and responded with "I don't know how to." Toad looked at him like he was an idiot, only to get hit by the tail of the serpent. "YOU JUST EAT IT BIG!" Big looked at the flower and back at Toad, "But you didn't eat yours." Toad just rolled his beady eyes and just yelled 'HELP ME HERE DUDE!' Which kick started Big to throw the Fire Flower into the air and open his mouth. Upon eating it, his fur turned into a blazing orange, his eyes change from yellow to fiery red. The dragon noticed the spike in heat near its flowers and went to defend them. _'That's interesting,'_ Toad thought, _'It's trying to protect something over there._ ' He looked at Big who was managing to punch the seeds back to the monster with little to no help, and that was when Toad had an idea. He saw some huge flowers and started to throw fire into their centers. The serpent quickly turned to Toad and started to rapid fire seeds at him. "BIG! THE FLOWER! BURN THEM!" He said as he pulled out a bat from the bag. Big nodded and started to shoot fire balls at the flowers, "There you go Mr. Snake!" The dragon roared causing the flowers to turn red, ** _"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CHILDREN! YOU WILL PARRISH!"_** Toad smacked the dragon up against its head with the bat, "I think it's a girl Big." "Oh.. I'm sorry Miss Snakey!" The she-dragon started to absorb sun light and aimed for the currently red cat telling him to die. She then fired a massive blast of solar energy at him. "BIIIIIIIIIIIG!" Toad shouted, but in a split second Big blocked it with his Hero's Fishing Rod and started to drain the energy from it. His eyes where filled with power beyond what was felt before, and with a single slash, he sliced the beast in half. Exposing two red headed women, with the one in green which recovered quickly, "YOU MONSTER! YOU MURDERED MY FLOWERS!" She then lifted her arm as small red big nosed creatures raised from the ground, "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" The creatures ran over to Big and started to slap him with their stems, with Big just shaking his leg and causing them all to fall off. The woman paused for a minute and then ran into the woods, "That was awkward." Big said, "I thought she was going to grow one wing and fight us in space." Toad just looked at him for a bit and picked up the other woman, "Daisy?" The princess slowly woke up, looked at the two for a second, and then slapped Toad in the face. "Hands off." "Yup, she's okay."

The four heroes stood together for a bit and started to ask questions. "So, what was about?" Toad asked the princess. Daisy just sighed, "I don't know... She just dropped into my castle... Like, really dropped. She came out of no where and some cosmic magic bull crap happened and next thing I knew I was a Chinese dragon." Toad started to think about all of this, "This must have been the Shatter Point." Toad looked at Copper for an answer, "Well I believe that it can. But I'm not sure." The two talked about theories of what it could and could not be, when Froggy started to hop along, so Big followed his frog to an unguarded Cosmic Star Shard. "Good job Froggy." He patted Froggy's head, with the frog smiling back. Big went up to the others and handed the piece, "Froggy found this. He's a good frog." Toad put the other piece next tot he one he had, the two attracted to each other. "So how do these work anyways?" Daisy asked, "Well, each chain has a frequency, and in each frequency there are worlds. The Cosmic stars produce this frequency, however. You can break it by making a different frequency hit the star and try to change one piece of it. Often times it's the middle that's targeted to split it into the shards." Daisy just looked at him for a bit, "I heard 'Blah, blah, blah,' something about breaking things, 'blah, blah, science and exposition.'" Copper started to bounce violently at her, 'IT'S IMPORTANT INFO! YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS INFO! IT'S GOING TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!" Daisy just rolled her eyes and started to mock him. Toad decided to get things moving by asking Big to put Froggy onto the ground, they needed to find the next piece of the star.


	4. Chapter 4: Toad and Big's First Star

**Moar Catz. :P**

Froggy hoped along as he felt the cosmic energy come from a shard. Toad and Big followed, with Toad running a bit faster than Big. "Take it easy Toad." Big said with a smile, "If we try to rush we might make it worse." Toad just looked at him, "You do realize the fate of everything basically is at stake, right?" Big paused for a second and thought about it. "We still shouldn't rush." Toad just fell onto the ground and was dumbfounded, "Let's just keep moving." The piece was surrounded by Goombas, Toad quickly jumped on all of them and snatched up the piece. He smiled and threw it up into the air, "Three down, two to go." Big clapped at the speed Toad was able to do it at and picked him up. "The last one is always next to the Shatter Point, so we just need to get the fourth piece." Copper stated with a bit of passive aggressiveness to Daisy, "Well I'm only helping you with this one so." The group made their way to a small temple, the piece seemed to just be standing in the middle of it. Daisy walked up to it and took it, and ran out of there. Toad shrugged, "That was easy." The Temple turned into dust afterwards, with the group leaving it. They made their way to the last location, the Sarasa Castle.

The Castle was empty, seeing that Daisy gave the staff the week off when the whole thing happen. She went over to the throne room and pointed at the crack seemingly on nothing, "Alright seal this crap." An orb with eyes came out of it. Toad took the pieces and watched them fly out of his hands too the orb, fusing back into the Cosmic Star of this world. Big clapped and stated that it was time to go to the next world, he walked over too the star with Daisy blocked him. "I can't let you do that Big." Toad looked at her odd, "Daisy?" He then noticed her eyes had something green in them. _'Oh crap.'_ Daisy jumped up and took the star and put it against her chest, " **YOU WILL NOT HAVE THIS POWER!"** She then started to form crystals around her body.

Crystal Princess: Daisy.

Toad and Big where a bit shocked, mainly Big, he never saw a girl turn into crystal before. As for Toad, he was trying to figure out what got into Daisy's eyes. That did not matter right now however, right now they had a crazed princess to fight. She started to fire large teal crystals at Toad, and went rapid fire on Big. Toad jumped over the crystals, as Big just caught the ones aimed for him. She then turned the ones an her arms to blades and went in for a hit on Toad, barely missing. "I think she's missing on purpose!" Copper Yelled, "She's still somewhat in control!" Toad took this and decided to land a home run on her head, causing it to crack. Daisy skid across the floor and change to a purple color. She then started to teleport around the room while firing a shot when she appeared. Toad tried to hit her again, but she was too fast. So Big threw his fishing rod and started to fish. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BIG?!" Toad Yelled, as Daisy started to punch him. "I'm fishing." Big responded watching the fight go on, "WHY?!" Toad asked jumping off the walls, "CAN'T YOU HELP ME RIGHT NOW?!" Big just looked at him, "I am." Toad just yelled back, "HOW?!" Daisy went in for a hit, but her chest got stuck on Big's hook, Big them ripped the star out of the crystal and held it over his head. "I did it!" Toad looked at him a bit, and then fainted. That was luck if he ever saw it.


	5. Chapter 5: A Papery Feel

**Arts and Crafts time here. :P**

Big released the star for his grasp and watched it go over to the shatter point. A loud boom was made as it reformed back to its full self. Big went over to Toad and poked his face. Toad woke up holding his head a bit and noticed a blue Luma floating. "Hai! I'm Bluma! A Cosmic Luma! Thank you for repairing my star!" He gave a thumbs up to the little star and then laid back down being still out of breath. Big smiled "You're welcome Mr. Star." Bluma floated over to the two and told them, for helping him he will transform into a portal to the next place they need to go. The Luma started to spin around and with a 'poof' turned into a book. Copper was confused, "A book?" He asked, as Big walked over to it. Toad then bolted up, "Okay then! I'm back and well rested! Let's go!" He walked over too the book and got a bit confused. "A book?" He asked, but before he could go any deeper into his thought, Big slapped him on the back pushing him in. "Whoops." Big said, meaning for the slap to be a 'good job team' slap, so he jumped in after his fungus friend. Copper, needing too less the two of them get themselves killed, went in after them. The three of them started to be twisted into this new dimension, what enemies would they have to face now? What friends will they meet? Only time will tell. Or the rest of this chapter.

Chapter 5: A Papery Feel.

Toad was laying down in a field, his head in the dirt, but this dirt felt off. He pulled his head out and noticed that the ground was made out of cardboard, _'What, why?'_ Toad wondered. He stood up and looked around a bit and saw two dimensional cows grazing. He then quickly looked at himself, making sure he was still himself. Thankfully he was, but he had another problem. Big and Copper where no where to be found. Looks like they where split up. He stood up and started to walk around the strange world he was in, when he noticed a paper woman. "Rosalina?" He asked as he walked up to her, "Is that you?" She turned and looked at him, "Ah, it's Three Dimensional Toad." She said with a smile, "Three-D me told me so much about you." Toad looked at the paper woman with a bit of a puzzled look on his face, he wanted to know how she knew about this other world. It seems to be not an easy task, "Oh, we talk to each other through space mail." Toad fell onto his face from that comment, he did not know how else to respond. "She wanted me to give you something to help you on your trip." She said changing the subject, "So take this." She handed him a blank sticker book and a small book with papers in it. Toad paused there for a second, "This better not be Sticker Star Two. So help me." The Paper Rosalina just laughed, "No silly, these are skill stickers. These will be filled when you find a skill you want to learn." Toad looked at them and then looked at Rosy, "Not a bad idea." He stuck them into his back pack and went to ask if she had seen Big and Copper, well, non-paper that was. "They're in Goomba Village." She stated, "The little ones love Big's stories." Toad thanked her and started to try looking for the village, only to fall through the ground. _'Great,'_ He thought, _'I am too heavy for some places... Joy.'_

Meanwhile Big was telling the younger Goombas about Sonic's adventures, like the one where he saved the world from Eggman, the one where he was pulled into a book and saved the world from an evil genie, the one where he saved the world from Eggman, again, the one where he stopped evil aliens from taking over the world, the other one about him saving the world from Eggman, and the one where he Saved the world from Eggman and Bowser at the Olympics. The little Goombas where so happy with these stories, they smiled and laughed as Big told him about the time where Big had to save Froggy from an evil dragon crab thing. Goombario watched them as well, "Wow. I couldn't get anywhere with my story when I went with Mario." He stated, "Well that's because this is new and different you goose." Goombella said, "When I first moved here they loved my story of Rogueport." Goombario just sighed a bit, "Guess that's true." He paused a bit and then asked, "How long till Spring Break's over for you?" "About a couple days." She answered. The two looked awkwardly at each other, when they heard the sound of wall kicking. Just then Toad busted out of the ground panting, "Hey Big..." He then fell onto his back. Big smiled, "That's where you went! Why where you hiding in the ground Toad?" Toad looked at him, "Because I wanted to get closer to nature." With a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "Well there's easier ways to do it then burring yourself in the ground." Toad just paused for a moment and tried to process what Big said. "Big..." "Yes Toad?" "You know I was being sarcastic right?" Big shook his head no, and Toad just facepalmed his cat friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Dough nuts anyone?

**Holy Plot Batman!**

Toad and Big sat down on the porch as they tried to think of what exactly this Paper World is made out of. That was when Big stated his answer, "It's made out of paper!" Toad slowly went to a face palm, "I mean the smaller things Big." He stated as Big scratched his head, "Because we can clearly breathe in here so there's oxygen. But everything in this world is either made up of cardboard or paper." Big just shrugged and laid down a bit, "Just go with it. That's what Mama always taught me." Toad just humphed and laid back too. The two still needed to find this world's Cosmic Star, seeing how it would keep this world from falling apart. Toad stood up feeling that they needed to do something, they could not just sit around and do nothing, with so much on the line how could you? Big on the other hand thought they needed to adjust a bit, calm down so they had a clear head for the manor and just relax. Copper had no idea what to do, he just wanted it done. About an hour and a half past and Big finally got up. "Alrighty, we can go." Toad jumped up and started running, he really did not like waiting. "Toad we need the frog to lead us to them!" Copper yelled as Big put down Froggy and said his good byes to the young Goombas. The trio then started to follow the frog to the next piece of this world's Cosmic Star.

They made their way to a field filled with Goombas, and one of them wearing a fancy king outfit. "Is that a king Goomba?" Toad asked Copper, "Seems to be the case." Copper replied, "So how are we going to get in there?" Big just looked over as the two smaller people started talking about sneaking in and trying to take out the guards. The big purple cat just walked away from then, walked into the camp, took the Cosmic Star piece and a doughnut, walked back, and stood next to the other two again. "So it would be the best option for us to... Big where did you get a doughnut?" "I got it from the camp." The two just looked at their friend and got a bit worried, "Big did you go in unnoticed?" The three looked and saw a grumpy Goomba King staring at them, "I don't think so." The four of them looked at each other, then Toad quickly pulled out an ice flower and used it to become Ice Toad. He jumped off Big's head and freeze the Kingoomba. "RUN!" The trio got out of their like a bat out of dodge and started heading to the next star piece.


	7. Chapter 7: Green and Purple

**We meet an old friend, once again. Two old friends in fact.**

Toad stopped when he thought they lost the Kingoomba, finally catching his breathe. Big stood by him and patted his back. Copper looked behind them to make sure they where away from him and he gave a Luma thumbs up. "Well," Toad started to try to make a chat going, "That happened." Big nodded, "Yes it did." Toad looked around and noticed that the sky was purple in this area. They looked up and saw the star piece sticking to the sky on the Shatter Point, almost if it was a sticker. 'How would we get up there?' Toad thought as he looked up at the center piece. Just then, a green capped man showed up. "Whoa," He said, "I've seen a lot of strange things in my day but not like this." Toad quickly went up to him and asked him if he had a power jump ability, which the green stache nodded. "Can you show us?" Toad asked as he went back to Big handing him the Skill Sticker Book, "Indeed I can! Finally, Luigi gets a few fans." He started to squish himself into a pancake like shape, he held it for a bit and then with a 'Boing' launched himself up. The book started to glow as it recorded how the paper version of Luigi did it, and made a sticker for the two heroes to use for later. Toad took the sticker and put it on Big's sheet, then stuck the sheet onto Big's belt. "Big, if you will?" Big looked at the fungi and asked him, "Will do what?" Toad fell onto the ground again, "Do the thing." "What thing?" Toad put his hand on his face, "The thing Paper Luigi just did." Paper Luigi then chimed it "I think 'Two Dimensional version of Luigi' is better." Toad then facepalmed, "Big just." He turned and saw Big blasted off into the air and came back down. "Like that?" Toad smiled "Like that."

Big placed the star piece with the star and noted that he saw some of the other pieces when he first launched himself, so the two went to the nearest ferry to leave for the next star piece's location. Donkey Kong island. The three got a spot on the lower deck because they where planing to look for any star pieces on the boat too. Just in case. Big decided to talk to some of the crew members, as Copper went to get something to drink. Leaving Toad to explore the ship for the piece. He made his way to the cargo hold when he saw a bunch of boxes, one with a misspelling of 'This side Up', he started to think, to himself, _'how do you misspelled side? I mean, seede?'_ He went over to the box to look inside it. Though he did not find a star piece, he did find an interesting hammer in there. He was half tempted to take it, but he lift it alone. He really did not want to go to paper jail. While that went on, Big was talking to the captain of the ship. A Bob-omb with a mustache and a wheel in the back of him. "I went back to sea after a trip with the legendary hero Mario, he got my love for the sea back. However, in honor of my deceased lover, I named this ship Scarlette. " Big clapped to the story, "That was a very nice story Mr. Admiral Bobbery." The old Bob-omb smiled a bit, as in his stached moved up by a bit. "Aye, so it is.. Well, seeing how I have no use for this thing. Take this sticker as a thank you gift. Not many people are interested in Sailor stories any more." He gave him a Star Piece thinking it was just a regular old sticker, Big took it and stuck it into his pocket. "Thank you Sir." Big hugged the bomb, and then made his way out so that the Admiral could focus on steering.


	8. Chapter 8: An Ape of a Time

**Welcome back to our little adventure. :D**

The Ferry was close to the Island of the Kongs, close enough in fact that you could easily swim to it with out much trouble from rocks or monsters. Big took a breathe of the deep sea air, enjoying it while he could. He then pulled out his fishing rod and started to fish, with Froggy on his shoulder. This took him back to easier days, and a few darker days, but Big was not the type to rest in the past for too long, and kept on fishing. At this point Toad was still exploring the under belly of the ship. Mainly to check on a few things, like if there was any skills to learn or something. He looked at some of the pictures, some about love, some about myths and legends, and a few of them were inkblot tests. He looked at them and wondered what they were for, or who they went to. _'Doctor Patient?'_ He thought as he started to look at the picture a bit and noticed that it started to move. He saw Big fighting a strange man, both of them wielding blades. The blades clashed as a strange dog was howling in the background, and a metal machine was flying to a garden. Suddenly he heard a voice, "We're coming from you Toad..." He screamed waking himself up. He had dozed off looking at the painting for so long. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that the inkblot looked like an angel to him now. He smirked a bit, _'Maybe Pit will show up or something.'_ With a bit of spark in his walk from his nap, he went up stairs to find the other two.

Copper was laying on the floor at this point, he had a bit too much root beer. He slowly floated out of the little restaurant to Big who had just caught a really big Cheep-Cheep. "Hey Copper!" Big said holding the fish, "I got a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig fish! It's almost a pound!" Copper looked at it, and then fell onto the cardboard ship. "Copper?" Just then Toad ran up to them and started to talk really quickly about them being at their stop. Big smiled and picked up Copper and put Froggy down to find the Galactic Star. The frog hopped along the boat and jumped into the water, followed shortly by Big holding Toad and Copper. They followed the frog through jungles, swamps, icy mountains, caves, and even beaches, when they finally found what they where looking for. The star piece just hanging out in a tree with a house on it. Toad went up to take it, feeling that it was almost too easy. Suddenly, a gorilla showed up and pounded his chest. "Let me guess?" Toad said looking at the tie of the gorilla, "This is Paper Donkey Kong, we're going to have to fight him for the star piece, and the Kingoomba is going to attack the town when we come back?" Big shrugged, "I'm guessing you're saying that because that's how Bowser works." Toad sighed, "No, that's just my luck."

Donkey Kong the Third: King of Swing!


	9. Chapter 9: Star Struck?

**D-K! Donkey Kong!**

The fight went into a weird stage like place, with Big and Toad on the left side and Paper DK on the Right. The paper ape pounded his chest as three barrels dropped next to him, spawning Paper Diddy, Paper Dixie, and Paper Cranky. Toad then went up as a little box showed up over his head. "What the?" He looked up at the box and saw Big standing behind him. "Beats me." Toad shrugged and hit the Block that said 'Jump'. He then walked over to DK and jumped up, and landed on his head, doing about: 20 damage. Text that said: "GREAT!" showed up over his head, he shrugged and went back into his spot. It was Big's turn it seemed, so he walked in front of Toad and saw a block over his head, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, can I switch you Mr. Block?" The block switched over to the 'fishing rod' block, and then again to the 'Techniques' block. He jumped up and hit it causing a small list to pop out. [Hero's Strike: 50 FP, Super Jump: 5 FP.] Big decided to go with the "Super Jump", turning himself basically into a Pancake and launching into the upper half of the stage. While he was up there, he noticed a glowing blue shell. The weight of Big started to bring him down to the stage faster and faster, until he landed on DK doing about: 183,495,629,192.5 damage. DK was still okay, he had one half a health point left. He was going to heal, until Diddy started to move, cause it was his turn. Diddy slapped Toad with his tail doing about: 0.5 damage. "HEY! RUDE!" Diddy then went back and switched with Dixie, who healed DK to 65 health. Cranky then went up and put teeth up. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Toad asked, "What is that going to do?" DK then went up and punched Toad in the face. Doing, 1 damage. Toad then went up and looked into his bag. "Fire Flower? No... To easy. Oh! Rock Mushroom!" He used the Rock Mushroom on himself, turning into Rock Toad. Big then went behind him and threw him into the sky. Toad curled up and turned into a rock ball, and broke the stage and defeated the Kongs. "I'd like that star piece please."

The duo with their new star piece in hand went to the beach to pick up that glowing shell, and it was another star piece. With the last one at the Shatter point already the three went back onto the ferry and back onto the main land. Big jumped up and put the last piece onto the star, when the Kingoomba showed up. "I don't have time for you." Toad said and he pointed a fire flower at him, "Leave." So the king left, sad that he did not have a boss fight. Toad looked up and smiled, "Okay next stop?" Just then a voice came out of the star, "Not so fast... We've been watching you Toad... And our master doesn't like what you're doing..." A woman flew out of the star and landed next to the trio of heroes. She appeared to be armored, with large angel wings, and also a halo, all made out of steam punk machines, and had a pirate get up too. "Now I will stop you! I am R of the angel corp! PREPARE TO DIE!"

 ** _Mechanical Angel: R._**


	10. Chapter 10: Are you an Angel?

**We meet an angel, well, we beat an angel.**

The angel pulled out a sword from her right wing, and started to stand on the right side of the stage. Big and Toad where on the left side once again, with Toad being in the front once again. Toad looked up at his blocks and went to the Bag Block. He went into it and pulled out two Boomerang Flowers. He threw one to Big and put the other against his chest. The two became their Boomerang versions and started to toss two boomerangs at the angel. The angel could not dodge, because the 'programming' stated that she could not dodge. They managed to take a weird shard off of body and did about 39% of HP. It was Big's turn, and he decided to use his fishing rod. He cast his rod and pulled off a piece of the armor. The angel's turn was up and she pulled out a pistol to fire at them. "I think we should jump over this!" Toad yelled as he jumped, but Big just caught the bullets mid air once again. "STOP SHOWING OFF!" Toad said once he landed, with Big just shrugging "Sorry. I just like catching them." Angel R then had a cannon come out of her back "THIS IS THE POINT WHERE YOU DIE!" She fired a red cannon ball at blazing speed, only for Toad to smash it back using a hammer. Toad walked up to her and jumped on her head twice, doing about 12%. Big then selected the Super Jump, and finished her off.

The armor slowly broke showing a grey skinned pirate, "Ugh..." The woman said rubbing her head, "I guess I should thank you two." Toad looked at the pirate and asked for a name, with Big asking what she should thank them for seeing that they beat her up. "Name's Risky Boots... I was taken from my own world for some reason. Put into that hunk of metal you guys made, and lost my free will. All on the day where I finally got my new world domination weapon made too! Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Toad had a bit of a disgusted look on his face and stated "the nerve." Risky then went onto to explain that it was a strange blue creature she thinks, and that there where others that shared her fate. She then looked at the paper sun, "Well, looks like I got to go. Hopefully the dumb genie didn't ruin my ship again." She then jumped back into the star and went home. Just as the duo were finally putting it together, the Cosmic Luma showed up. "Next stop for you two if Mobius!" Big smiled, "That's my home!" The Luma turned into a Spring and the two heroes jumped onto it, heading to the world of blue streaks that speed by.


	11. Chapter 11: Back in action!

**Hey, I'm a back! So is our favorite duo!**

Last time, on Two heroes of a falling Multiverse!

"The HEART Osborn! First, we attack the heart!" Space ship blasts off into space. Little yellow creatures run around England, "They do move in herds." A woman's scream is heard from a burning building, "Remember what you were saying about people in the 'burbs, Art, people like Skip, people who mow their lawn for the 800th time, and then snap? Well, that is us! It's not them. It's us! WE'RE the ones who are vaulting over the fences, and peeking in through people's windows. We're the ones who are throwing garbage in the street, and lighting fires... we're the ones acting suspicious and paranoid... We're the lunatics. US! Not them! It's us." A man jumps to rooftop to rooftop, "Banana?" The man stops and puts hand out, "FLY!" Car flies by, "Where we're going, we don't need roads." Piano can be heard being played in the background, "KING BOB!" "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! That did not happen at all!" Oh, I didn't think you'd be here. "Hey, don't pull that crap with me! You where planing to pull this 'movies I watched while I was gone' crap because you thought it would be funny!" But. "Honestly, it is. Mainly that quote from the 'Burbs, but I doubt anyone will pick up on it till I call it out." What's up Wade? "Oh, I was going to do the _real_ recap. Ahem, Last time of Two Heroes of a Falling Multiverse! Our Fungus and our Feline friends went to the world of Sanic the Hordgehag, looking for that weird star thingy. Which honestly should be easy, seeing that 'baldy nose hair' has them. Will they get it back and fix this world? Or be stuck with even more movie quotes?! FIND OUT! Now. DEADPOOL OUT! PEACE!" Thanks. Anyways.

Big spread out his arms feeling the warm air of Green Hill Zone, he smiled and picked up Toad. Big explained that more than likely Doctor Robotnik would have all the star pieces, seeing that he really wants to make Eggland. Toad rolled his eyes, "At least we know where they are. Come on Big." The duo started to run to where they think the egg head would be, when Big stopped. He noticed a blue hedgehog sitting down. He put his hand on his chin, and then grabbed Toad. "HEY! WE'RE ON A TIGHT TIME BUDGET BIG!" Toad yelled as he was drugged to the hedgehog. The hedgehog looked up and saw the big cat and the red mushroom caped kid walk over to him, "Hey Big! Long time no see! How'd you been?" Big explained what exactly had been going on, with the whole multiversal event and everything that was linked to it and asked him to show him one of his many tricks. "Sure! Which one do you want to see?" "The Lightspeed dash, I think it's pretty cool." He nudged Toad with the side of his arm putting two and two together in the mushroom's head. He pulled out the skill sticker book and watched as Sonic started to build up speed and started to goal. "Hey Tails! Can you set up some rings?" The two tailed fox set up a trail of rings for him to use. Sonic stood in front of the first ring and started to go into a racer position, "Watch this. READY?! GO!" And in a blink of an eye, he followed the rings back to Tails. The book glowed as it copied down the ability, Toad then put the ability onto his sheet and put it on his vest. "Thanks Sonic!" Toad yelled as the duo ran off to save the day, "Any time!" Sonic said, as he sat down and ate a chili-dog. "Do you think we should help them?" Tails asked as he sat down with him, "Nah, they'll be fine. Let them have the spot light for a bit."


	12. Chapter 12: Fishing with Friends

**A bit of a change of pace.**

The two heroes went to a boat that was docked for the day. Toad jumped into the boat with Copper asking how they knew that the owner was not going to come for it. "Because it's my boat." Big answered with a bit of a smile, "I named it the SS Boui." Copper did not understand what that was, but he was happy they got a boat. Big started up the engine and the boat started to move along. The three slowly started to go across the big blue waters, when Big started to speak up. "So," He said pulled out a thing of fishing bait from the jar he had next to him, "Do you two like fishing?" Toad shrugged and took the bait and a fishing rod. Copper took the bait and put it on the fishing rod and threw them both into the water. Big looked at him a bit confused. "I don't know how to fish." He said with innocence in his voice. The cat smiled and pulled the fishing rod out of the water and gave it to Copper, "Now the trick to fishing it to be patient. You don't want to pull too soon or too late. You want it to be when the fish is really on it." He turned off the engine and put up the sail, seeing that they more than have time knowing Eggman, and the trio started to fish.

A couple hours have passed and Toad started to have questions. "Why did you turn off the engine and wanted us to fish with you Big?" Big calmly started to pull up his fish and put it in the basket, "Because, I think it's important to talk to friends and get to know them a bit more." He got new bait and put it onto his hook. "So, what did you do before the whole Mario bros thing?" Toad sat down and thought back to simpler days, he sighed and laughed a bit. "I used to be an aid to the Princess." He adjusted his fishing rod a bit and looked up at the clouds, "I was the guy who had to say 'Your princess is in another castle. Or had to get Peach a tissue when she had to sneeze. Now I'm an adventurer and going to save the multiverse. I mean, how crazy is that?" Big nodded "It is very crazy. How about you Copper?" Copper looked up at Big and happily started to talk about his life, "I once helped Mario on his trip!" He was super proud of himself, "And now I'm helping you guys!" Big and Toad smiled and sighed a bit thanks to the relaxing waters. "How about you Big?" Toad asked putting his head on the basket, "What did you do before you met Sonic?" Big went quiet for a bit, as if all the joy went out of him. He took a deep breathe and turned on the engine, "We got to get moving." Toad and Copper were a bit dumbfounded by this and watched as he pulled in the fishing rods. Big sighed a bit, "I don't want to talk about it right now... Maybe in a bit, okay?" The trio slowly went on to the base of the robot creator, but little did they know, they where not alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Being Followed

**Moar Sanic!**

The boat slowed down once they found a broken down rocket ship like thing laying in the swamp. "What's this?' Toad asked as Big parked the boat, "Oh!" Big responded in his usual tone, "That's just the Egg Carrier Mark XIII. It crashed because it had an overeating engine. It turned soda into nuclear power, and then it blew up." Toad was a bit shocked, "So we're in a?" Big nodded, "It's low don't worry." He pulled off the door to the ship and let the two smaller in before himself. He then walked in himself as the emergency door closed itself. The ship was poorly lite, but it was not from a lack of power like Copper thought when he first saw the thing. The lights seemed too be broken. They walked down the halls as the sparks of broken down machines flew past them, the sound of robots crying for someone to turn them off was all around them, and the feeling of eyes watching their every move went down Copper's spine like nothing else. "A-are you sure it's here?" Copper asked nervously, Big stopped and decided to have Froggy check. The green tailed frog hopped along farther throughout the ship, going into the lower decks. Toad and Big went after the frog, with Copper slowly following, worried about the eyes that seem to watch them.

The trio made it to the core of the ship, which was being covered by a weird robot. "E-105 Zeta online. Intruders on board, activating defense protocols." The robot quickly pulled out two turrets and fired at the Trio trying to defend the core. "I was hoping for something a bit easier!"

Robotic Core, E-105 Zeta.

Missiles where launched at Toad and two lasers at Big. Toad quickly jumped onto the missiles and grounded them, but Big was having a bit of trouble with the lasers, seeing how he did not have anything to reflect them back. Copper quickly grabbed a Termain Mirror Shield from Toad's bag, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Toad asked, "You'd be surprised the stuff you find in space!" Copper Responded throwing the shield to Big. The purple cat put the shield in front of him and started to point the laser back at Zeta. "Toad! The missiles!" Toad then looked at the turrets and smiled, "I GOT IT!" He jumped up on the turret and basically tried to make it fire. Copper was routing for the two of them, when he heard a 'Fuhwhoosh'. _**"Hey! Can you please lower the sound of your 'Fuhwhoosh?! It kind of messes up the plot here!"**_ Copper looked around to find out who mentioned the 'Fuhwhoosh', when he heard the sound of a laser charging. "Target, Copper, Luma number one thousand, two hundred, and twenty three."

Angel E, the Robotic Bird?


	14. Chapter 14: Robot and Robotic Angel

**Robots.**

The orange Luma quickly ran to Toad and hide behind him, "WE GOT A PROBLEM!" He yelled as the metal angel flew out to them. "Great, just what we needed, evil C3PO." The robotic angel started to scan him, "Toad of the Mario Universe: 12064," she then turned her arm into a minigun and locked on, "You must be destroyed." She opened fired on him, as he started to run. Big turned to check on him, "ARE YOU OKAY?!" He asked, but before Toad could answer, Zeta fired a laser at Big knocking him out of the core room. _'That's just great!'_ Toad thought, as her quickly tried to dodge the automatic fire. _'I have to try to go down there to help him.' Toad_ started to slide down the wall, while being fired at by not only Zeta, but the angel as well. Likely for him, Zeta was also firing at the angel, seeing how she was not supposed to be there either. That did not make the fact that he was being shot at any less frightening. He quickly jumped to the wall and slid down it to make it to Big. "HANG ON THERE! JUST A BIT MORE TO GET TO YOU!" Big slowly got up off the ground and saw some rings floating by an opening in the robotic core's defenses. He turned and saw Toad jump down from the wall and dive bomb to him. "COPPER! RINGS!" Copper did not know what 'rings' exactly where in this universe, but he tried by grabbing with a doughnut shape on it, and busted it open. "LIGHT SPEED DASH TOAD!" Toad was a bit confused, but he decided to go along with this plan. He started to use the speed of the divebomb to charge up the dash, "Ready?" He said as he got near the first floating Ring that Copper put up, "GO!" In a blur of Red light, Toad followed those rings and went into the core room. He felt different, as if he had his own body just turned into something completely different. That feeling did not last long when the angel flew in, "DIE!" She yelled as she fired several missiles at Toad. Toad quickly got out of the way and pulled out a Super Mushroom from his bag. "Now I don't get something good." At this moment, Zeta was calculating the best way to get rid of the intruders, he decided to blow up the ship. It put four pins to the Galactic Star in its chest and closed his own eyes.

A timer showed up on Zeta's body, "Two minutes till self destruct." Big looked at the clock and decided that, yeah, it was time to get out of there. He used his fishing rod to pull himself into the core. "Toad! Keep the Star together!" Toad threw the Super Mushroom into the Star to give it a bit more time, he then jumped onto Angel E's head. He noticed some text on her head, so he read it. "E102 Gamma?" Toad was puzzled a bit from that, when the she threw him off. She then pointed the gun at him. "This is where you die." She locked onto him when the star started to crack, becoming a vacuum. This was Toad's moment to put his plan into action. "I think is this the time where you get cleaned!" He kicked the angel so it would be sucked into the star. The Energy was pulled out of the armor and used to repair the crack in the star. The timer stopped once the star was repaired. Big looked up and saw the rest of Zeta explode, "Are you okay!?" Big asked Toad, with Toad giving a thumbs up. "Some sort of Bird's in here now." The other two heroes managed to join Toad holding a Pink Bird. "I name her Billy." "That's not a very creative name." Big commented, with Toad just giving him a bit of a 'really?' look. The Luma showed up like normal and told them the usual 'thanks for saving me, off to the next world' deal turning into a strange ray gun. Toad and Big shrugged and got ready to be sent to the next world, where everything was a bit longer.


	15. Chapter 15: Big Boom! Big Booooooooom!

**Sorry for a lack of an update yesterday. .3.' Well, I hope you like this one. :)**

Big looked around and noticed a familiar feel to this. The air felt like it was pierced by speedster, the smell of an inventor's invention going wrong went into his nostrils, and a familiar voice was heard. "Tails! I thought you had this under control!" Big looked from behind a tree to see a Pink Hedgehog talking to a two tailed fox. "Is that Amy?" Toad asked peeking from behind Big's shoulder, "She looks a lot smarter in this world than yours." Big just looked at him for a bit, "No offense." The trio slowly made their way to a store, may as well try to blend in with this world. They bought a lot of sports tap, a pair of goggles and a vest for Big, a poncho and sombrero for Toad, and a small clothe to put over Copper. Everyone got into their new outfits and they put down Froggy to start looking for the star pieces.

The little frog took them to a house. Toad knocked the door, and a weird bucked tooth creature with braces came out, holding the star piece. "No, we do not want your cookies!" The trio looked at him and the piece of star, that was when Copper thought to ask. "Are you good or evil?" The aqua animal proudly proclaimed that he was indeed evil, and that his name was 'Dave the Invincible'. The trio looked at him for a little bit, with Toad punching Dave in the stomach and taking the star piece. "You seem pretty vincible to me." The trio left watching the frog hope along to the next location. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! FOR I AM DAVE THE!" "DAVID! DID YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM?!" "Mooooooooooom! I'm vowing revenge on those who wronged me!" At this point Froggy had lead them to a restaurant, were it was just laying down on a box. Toad picked it up and put it with the other one, "Two down, three more to go." Toad smiled as he felt that this would be easy, but little did he know there where two cyborgs watching them.

"What do you think G?" The thinner broom like angel asked, "How long till the boss will want to destroy them himself?" The taller red head one took a bite of her apple, "I'm not sure H... But I'll take care of them before they become a big problem." The two began to let out their wings and fly too the next star piece, ready to set a trap.


	16. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice And brooms

**Sonic Boom! Soooooooooonic Booooooooooooooom!**

The trio followed their little frog to a house, well more of a Burrow. Toad wiggled the door knob and noted that it was locked, so Big did what any normal bigger person would do, he knocked on the door and caused it to fall over. "I broke it." Big said as he watched Toad speed in and looked around for the star piece. Copper looked in the fridge, because he felt that would be a good spot to hide a star piece. Big looked under the couch cushions, but he only found a bunch of socks. "Check anywhere the piece would fit!" Toad yelled as he checked under the sink, as Copper went over to the bed and looked under the pillow. Their luck seemingly went no where, until they heard a voice pick up. "Oh you 'heroes' are so pathetic." They turned and saw Angel G holding the star piece, "Looking like fools who just found just found a piece of gold to call their own. Like I said, Pathetic." Toad looked at her and shouted back, "OH YEAH! AT LEAST YOU CAN'T BUY MY PARTNER FROM THE DOLLAR STORE!" Angel H looked at him and defensively responded with the fact that you cannot buy her from a dollar store, clearly she as a broom that would be bought from a grocery store. Toad pulled a fire flower out from his backpack and threw it to Big. "Let's show these 'angels' what you get with missing with the multiverse!" The first angel went to the watch on her wrist and gave a smirk, "This will be easy." She slammed down the watch and transformed into a Werewolf creature. "Oh... You're _that_ version." Toad said taking out an Ice Flower, "Give it your all Big!"

Angel G ran up to Big and started to try to slash at him, with Big blocking each slash barely. Angel H tried to rush Toad by flying into him, only for Toad to jump up and break her armor with ease. "Wow, cheaper metal much?" He picked up the broom and pressed the star pieces he had against her sending her back to her world. He focused back onto Angel G. At this pint, Big had a dog trying to rip out every hair on his body. Toad jumped on the Angel's back, causing her to change her focus to the Mushroom person and fired some sonic blasts. Toad jumped up and fired some ice balls at her to hopefully freeze the raging wolf, but it did not effect the angel's armor in the slightest. "Dang it! I thought that would work!" He then went into his bag while dodging various sonic based attacks and pulled out a couple of Mixed Flowers. "BIG!" Toad yelled, "CATCH THIS!" He threw one to Big and put one against his own chest. Big caught the Mix Flower and ate it. "What where you hoping to do?" Angel G asked, "No matter. It's time I change it up a bit." She slammed the disk in the middle of her chest and turned into a weird Nuclear based lifeform. "LET'S TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE 'EH?!" Toad looked down at the ground for a little bit watching the energy flow into his body. He looked up, his eyes wear filled with a mixture of fire and ice. "Bring it on!"


	17. Chapter 17: Nuclear

**I'M NUCLEAR! :P**

Toad looked at the weird anime super hero, nuclear power plant, thing and started to charge up some fusion balls. "I hope you can handle a bit of fusion!" He pointed his fingers at her, "Cause I got fire so cold it burns." The angel, Copper, and Big facepalmed the hero at the joke. "You're action quote is bad, and you should feel bad!" an unknown voice said, to him. Leaving Toad to have a bit of a grumpy poker face. He looked at Angel G and started to fire fusion balls at her, with Big breathing some fire/ice breathe onto the armor. To little effect to either, Angel G just laughed. "Your attacks are nothing to Atomix! No! Not one bit!" So Big punched her in the chest breaking the orb a bit, The atomic alien looked at him, and paused a bit. "What have you done?! YOU'VE DOOMED US!" Before the angel could finish anything, Toad threw a small fusion orb into the green energy. Big then pulled a sticker out of Toad's bag and put it onto the crack. The angel paused for a bit, then looked at the two heroes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHATEVER YOU DID!" She started to charge a ball of energy above her head using her right hand to fire other energy balls at the duo. Toad pulled out a hammer from his bag and started to throw them into the one above her, "You see what I'm doing Big?!" Big was confused for a bit, but then noticed the ball getting more unstable. He gave a thumbs up and started to add his own fusion balls into it, changing it to purple to match the one who fired it. Angel G looked up and was a bit confused, she put more energy into it changing it to green again, only for Toad to change it to red by throwing in some orbs of his own. "QUIT IT!" The angel said, before Big threw in a big orb. changing it Purple. "STOP!" The angel said, before Toad smashed the orb into her, causing to explode into freezing flames.

The two took the angel outside and waited for her to thaw out, and changed her back to normal. Big took her to this world's Tails to fix her back to a normal human, without the Angel tech, as Toad put the pieces of the star that they had back with the center spot, which was in Sonic's house. One more to go it seemed. This made Toad proud, this was going quickly. Hopefully all the stars are like this.


	18. Chapter 18: Sneaky Boom

**End of Boom.**

The big cat and the little star person made it to the fungi man, ready to follow the frog to the next location. Froggy started to hop along the road, leading to a weird tower of sorts. "I don't really think a volcano's the safest spot for that." Copper said looking at the magma, "Well Space isn't really known for being lively." Toad commented as he walked over to the edge too. "Looks like that Egghead of yours got it." Big looked over and saw a little purple glowing star piece in the hands of a yellow square Robot. "I got an idea, and it just might work too."

The door bell rang as a yellow cube bot and a red orb bot floated to the door. "I wonder who that could be." The red robot pondered as the yellow one opened the door. They looked and saw two mail men, one really big and one medium sized, who was holding a box for them. "Uh... We have a package for an 'Eggman'." The Yellow bot went over and took a box, "Hey Orb bot! I think it's the new plush that Eggman bought!" Orb bot looked at the box and shrugged, "Must be. Thank you sir." They signed for the package and took it to his room. The red bot just threw it onto Eggman's bed, as the yellow bot put the star piece on the table next to it. "Let's hope the boss doesn't mind a bit of a busted package." The two floated out, and the package started to move.

The package broke as Copper came out, _'Okay, going to grab the star piece now.'_ He snuck over and picked up the star piece, and went to the window to float out. "That was easy." Just then a rocket was fired at him from a robot. He stood there for a bit and then put a box over his head. He started to sneak out of the tower, and started to take a few things with him. Like a laser gun, lasers are cool you know. It did not take long to get out and find the other two. With the last piece of star in their hand, this world was complete once again. Up next, who knows?


	19. Chapter 19: Darker than usual?

**Leaving one cartoon universe to another!**

The trio of heroes watched as the star reformed back to one, spawning the Purple Luma to send them off to the next world. "Next stop, who knows!" Toad yelled just ready for adventuring another world. The Luma turned into a strange portal, seemingly other worldly. "That's new." Big said as he walked to it, "Well, here we go." Big was the first one to go in, quickly followed by Toad. With a loud BOOM they where taken to the new world.

The world here was dark, seemed to be mostly city, and covered with Crime. Or at least, the area they ended up in was. The two where dropped into this world with Toad starting to roll on the ground until he hit a wall. He rubbed his head as he looked up and saw news papers. He picked one up and started to read it, many generic articles about business men donating to charity, a bank robbery, the hero saving the day. All the normal stuff. One thing did catch his eye however. _'Pamela Isley, better known as "Poison Ivy" gone missing from Arkham city for over a month now. After she was stopped by Batman on June 6th and was given to the police force, she has gone missing. Commissioner Gordon is still leading an ongoing investigation, in case she had help to escape, or if she was kidnapped. No signs of struggle where shown however, so it seems to be the former...'_ Toad rubbed his head a bit as he looked at the picture, _'Red hair, weird love of plants, green eyes? She...'_ He put the news paper into his vest's pocket and started to look for Big and Copper.

Big managed to land in a club of sorts. With a large thing of ice in the middle of it. "Uuuuuuh... What?" Big asked as he walked over to it. Some fish where swimming, some pretty big fish in fact, so, Big did what any normal person would and started to fish. "OI! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FISH HERE!" Big turned and saw a shorter man in a black tux and a top hat, with weird looking hands walk up to him. "Those fish aren't for eating! Mr. Cat!" Big looked at him and asked for his name, and how did he know his last name. "Name's Oswald Copplepot, but most call me the Penguin. I'm trying to get Batman off my back, so if you don't mind, but you're getting kicked out." Big just shrugged and let himself out, he walked to the door, gave the man a tip of his goggles, and walked out. He walked to the streets when Toad ran into him. "BIG!" Toad yelled giving him a bit of a hug, "Okay, remember that weird plant lady?" "Yeah, the one that was in the snake thingy with Daisy?" Toad nodded and then pulled out the news paper, "Look! Where in her world now!" Big looked at his hands for a little bit, "That's why we're looking a bit more two dimensional." Toad nodded, "Now, we need to get some new clothes. By the way where's Copper?"

While they where talking about that, Copper was in his own little problem. With one, really, really, angry hawk person. "LOOK! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" He yelled as he hide behind a table, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP IN ON YOU LIKE THAT!"


	20. Chapter 20: Copper: Night of Justice

**A Copper focused chapter?**

The little orange star person kept running as the hawk person kept chasing him. He would stop at times and ask "CAN'T WE JUST TALK THIS OUT!?" only to get a mace slammed near his body. After a while he did loose her in the mess hall, by passing by a few colorful characters but after that he was not sure what he should do, or what could he do. Just then he saw a weird dome shape in a room filled with them, _'It's like the one that sent us here!'_ He thought as he rushed to the buttons, he looked at the locations on it for a bit. _'No, I don't want to go the North Pole... I don't want to go to Smallvile, or Metropilist... Or a distant planet.'_ He then turned around and saw the door was wide open. In a panic, he rushed over and closed the door, put several heavy things in front of it, and even changed the passcode to the door. "Who are you hiding from little guy?" Copper screamed and turned around seeing a man in a green get up and a funny hat. "A crazy hawk lady! She has a mace, and she wants to kill me!" The man in the green hat walked over to him and asked him why she was chasing him. "I fell into her when she was taking a bath! I'm trying to find my friends! A big purple cat and a weird mushroom person!" "Not the strangest thing I saw." The green man stated as he started to work the portal, "I saw in the news that a purple cat person tried to wish in the Iceberg Lounge, so I'll send you to the Batcave. Tell him that Green Arrow sent you, and why you're going." The machine turned on as Copper 'smiled' and thanked him for helping. Green Arrow tipped his hat and watched the little star go through the machine. Just then the door was pulled apart and all the items where pushed out of the way, "WHERE IS HE?!" Green Arrow just shrugged. "Not sure, you just missed him." She left the room looking for Copper, as he smirked a bit finding it kind of funny.

Speaking of which, the little star man was warped into the cave. It was dark, spooky, and a bit smelly, but mostly dark. He floated around and looked at some of the things in it, mainly a giant coin just hanging out in the middle of the room, and a dinosaur. _'What's a dinosaur doing in here?'_ He thought as he looked at it, _'and a giant coin?'_ Before his mind could go any deeper into this, he saw a purple glow underneath a glass case. Copper was kind of shocked but happy about this, he tried to take it out when he heard a voice behind him. "You know, I don't take intruders lightly." He turned around and saw nothing, "Hello?" He asked before turning back around to work at the glass case. "It's also wrong to take what isn't yours." He turned around again and saw a man in a black and grey suit, with a cape, white eyes, and pointy ears. "UH... MR. ARROW SENT ME! I'M FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION AND WE NEED TO FIX THE GALACTIC STARS!" The man's eyes got more triangle as if he did not believed him, causing the star just to freeze him in fear. The man picked up up and showed him a teenage girl with blonde hair and a black top laying on a medical table, "Did you send this?" He asked with a stern voice, "Talk." Copper looked at her and noticed some of the armor that was connected to her, "No! We fought some before! I swear sir! Please don't hurt me! I have two friends in here, a big purple cat man and a mushroom guy! They'll tell you more!" The black suited man put him down and called his butler, "Alfred, watch him until I come back." He went down to a car on the bottom floor of the cave, "And tell Clark that the Boom Tubes are working fully now." The butler nodded, "Indeed sir. Where should I put the guest?" The man in black closed the hood of his car and started to drive off, "I hate it when he does that. Care for some tea sir?" Copper was confused, but decided he could have a bit of tea.


	21. Chapter 21: Frozen Stars and Knight Bats

**When in doubt, wait for Batman to show up.**

The duo bought some clothes from a clothing shop, with Toad going for more a 'causal human' look, as Big on the other hand went for a wrestler outfit. "I would yell at you for not going on a better disguise," Toad said tying his shoes, "But you are literately Six foot Six purple cat so looking like a cereal mascot makes sense to and for you." Big laughed a bit at the comment, however Toad was not laughing because, it was the truth. The two walked around the city for a bit, hoping for any signs of Copper or a Galactic star piece anywhere, to little findings. They did managed to find a general location of a star piece with Froggy hopping near an ice cold area, other than that they got nothing. Toad sighed and decided to go with the lead they had, they went to one of the windows of the building that was in the area and took a peek inside. There was one, frozen underneath the ice. The two tried to think of a way in, seeing that they did not want to look like that they where just breaking in. "How about we go through the front door?" Big asked, with Toad just shrugging. "Could work I guess." So, they opened the front door and went over to the piece of ice it was under. The red capped mushroom man took out a candle and melted the ice, causing the Star Piece to float up to the surface. Big pulled it out and put it into Toad's bag. "One done, I think six more to go?" They looked up at a little counter in the top right corner that went down to five missing pieces. "One off Big." "Darn. Maybe next time?"

The duo walked out from that building, feeling that they had another win under their belt. "Okay, so we just need to get the other ones, and the core one." Big nodded, feeling that they got this in the bag. That was when a figured dropped in front of them. "Are you Big the Cat and Toad?" Toad paused for a bit and answered with 'depends on who's asking.' This, by no surprise, did not please the dark figure. "I have your friend, Copper." Toad was shocked! As Big smiled and asked him if he was okay, and thank you for finding him. "BIG! YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT! HE COULD BE A CRAZY VILLAIN OF SORTS! WE DON'T KNOW WHO" Before he could finish his sentence, the figured stepped closer to the light showing the truth. "BATMAN?!" "Well, who else would be doing this sort of thing?" Big asked. "There's no time, if you are telling the truth then we don't have room for error." He pressed a button on his belt as the BatMobile drove up to the building and opened up, "Shall we go?


	22. Chapter 22: Secrets Exposed

**We find out about a new area.**

A large computer with details of various crimes was in the back part of the cave, and in the bottom right corner was the heart rate of the girl who was laying on the table. Three figures were standing by the computer looking at the teach relating to her. "So, you said you fought other angels?" Batman asked as he looked at the armor closer. Toad nodded, "I think we fought a G, E, R, and a H? Right?" Big looked at his notes, "I think so." The Dark Knight went back to his computer and started to look at the star pieces of his world, and the Galactic stars of other worlds. "I just might be able to send you to where they might be coming from," He started to do some calculation on his computer, trying to pin point an exact point of origin of the armor. "Assuming you can get enough of those Galactic stars." Copper floated over holding a cookie and looked at the screen, "How many do we need sir?" "Well, assuming my calculations are correct I would say about Six." Toad and Big looked at each other, then at Big's notes. 'Current number of Galactic Stars repaired: Four. Total Broken: Around Twelve?' Toad smiled a bit, "Alright, about half. I can deal with that." Batman explained that he would ask some of the Justice League and the Bat-Family to help look for some, just to make it a bit easier on them. The Trio thanked him, as the location of the next star piece was known. "Ace Chemicals?" Big wondered, and with no time to spare, Toad drug him out and started to head to the lab.

On the outside of the worlds, stood one world with out form. A man stood alone here, looking on at the endless nothingness. A sigh could be heard as foot steps went up to him. "They have found the factory." The man just simple looked over his shoulder, "They aren't in it yet... Don't over react. Just send Angels I and Q after them..." The owner of the voice looked at him a bit, "What about the man? He can?" The man raised his hand showing two orbs moving around in water, "Send Angel S after him." The Voice's owner bowed, "Yes sir." He then turned into liquid as the man was left alone once again. ' _I do not know how you managed to be so good at this, but soon... Soon you will die.'_ The man looked into the water exposing his yellow eye, "And I will watch you two fall."


	23. Chapter 23: Even More Angels

div style="color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px;"The sound of foot prints running could be heard, as Toad and Big where being chased. "Where did these two come from?!" He yelled as he dodged a large drill being fired at him. "I think they are angels! Seeing they have wings and are trying to get the Star Piece!" Big responded as he jumped over a magic spell. Copper was hiding in Toad's backpack, trying to get something to shoot them out of the sky. Like some sort of gun, or something. That was when he found one really big weapon. "STAND BACK!" He yelled pulling out a big bat, "A BAT?!" Toad yelled, "WHAT'S THAT GOING TO DO?!" He started to wall-kick to dodge various dash attacks from the drill angel, "This is from one of the Remnant Worlds! Let's just say this puppy packs a punch!" With on little to no effort, it changed to a rocket launcher. He turned it to aim it at the angels, "Just keep me from falling out!" He yelled. Toad looked a head, seeing the lab barely a few feet away, "Alright." Today said as he looked at the two angels chasing them. "Big? Can you buy us some time?" Suddenly Froggy was thrown to him, as Big turned around to fight the angels. "I'll take that as a yes."/div  
div style="color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px;" /div  
div style="color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px;"Meanwhile, in the deep dark lair of the Batman, there was a clanking around the bottom level. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the cave. A figure slowly moved to the computer and looked at it, it scanned for any life, only finding the fallen angel T. "Looking for me?" He punched the other angel in the face causing her to fall back. The angel pulled out her wings and took fire at the bat. It was not anything that he did not deal with before, so he dodged them with ease, managing to throw some batterangs at the angel. The angel started to float above the ground and fire more shots, again, Bruce was able to dodge with 'It's like she's partly missing.'/em He thought, em'Maybe there's still some part of the original person in there?'/em He slowly walked over as the angel fired a few shots at him. "Look, I don't know what he did to you, but I will try to help you." He threw an EMP batterang at the armor to shut it off, at least for a bit. He watched at she tried to break out of the armor, "Now... Let's see what happened to you."/div 


	24. Chapter 24:Civil War meme here

**I'm a back! :) So is this amazing Duo.**

Last time, Big had to try to hold back the two angels, so far it was going well. With Big managing to hold back the one with the drill mostly, by having her smash her arm into a steal beam. The magical one was harder though, due to how small she was. Does not help that she could summon various magic gems to throw at him. He always managed to barely dodge the fire ones, get slightly hit by the ice, and was not effected by the wind, for clear reasons. "I'm tired of this!" Angel I yelled, "I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!" Her body started to glow as a weird symbol showed up, her eyes turned red as she fired it at him. Big just looked at it, kind of like it was a weird magical item.

Meanwhile, Toad and Copper managed to get into the Chemical plant, and barely got to the Star Piece. "Locked and Loaded!" Copper said as he started to point the rocket launcher bat to the door. Toad nodded and jumped to grab the star. His fingers almost touched it, almost feeling the power that he felt a few times before. He just barely missed, so he tried again, but some how missed again. He jumped again, and again, but missed both times. So he threw Froggy at it, and he ate the star Piece. "Greaaaaaaaat." Toad said as he walked over to the now purple frog, "Now we have to get it out of his stomach." He opened up the frog's mouth and slowly tried to get it out, when he heard the sound of foot steps. He looked up and saw Big, with a case of Red eye. "Oh hey!" He said as he picked up Froggy, "Can you help me with your frog? He ate the star piece." He tried to hand him over to the big cat, but he noticed that he did not react to a word he said. "Big?" He asked, "Are you right in the head?" Just then, he slashed at him with the hero's blade. Toad barely dodged as he heard laughing, "Good job Berserker! Now pound him into pieces!" "Yes Angel I..." The big cat started to jump up in the air to try to ground pound him, with fear in Toad's eyes, he wondered how would he fight Big?


	25. Chapter 25: Toad Be Bahk

**I'm a back! Yeah. Sorry about that. .3.' Can't blame anyone but myself really.**

"SMASH! POUND! CRUSH! DESTROY!" Angel I yelled to Big who was chasing down Toad at this point. "NO BIG! DON'T DO THAT! WE'RE BUDS!" He shouted back hoping to snap him back to normal, 'F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" Big did not listen as he kept swinging at the little mushroom man. The lack of own will was clear to Toad, there is no why with a heart like Big's would wish to just kill anyone really. Copper at this moment was trying to deal with Angel Q, by firing rockets at her. Each shot missed, this really bothered Copper. "COME ON! ONE OF THESE HAS TO HIT!" He fired another missile, only for Angel Q to grab it and throw it back. Copper quickly changed the form of the rocket launcher back into a bat, and slammed the rocket back to Angel Q, only for her to throw it back. While that went on, Toad was pushing back Big to keep him from smashing him to goo. That was when Toad got an idea, why fight the puppet, when you can fight the puppet master. He quickly dodge Big's punch, and started to use the 'Light-speed Dash'. _'Let's hope this works like I want it too.'_ Toad thought as he dashed a bit, hitting Angel I. Her seal was cracked, and Big's eyes flashed back to the normal color. Toad smirked, "Bingo."

Angel I threw a bomb into the chemicals, causing it to shoot up and land around her. "BESERKER SHOW THIS LITTLE MAN WHO'S BOSS!" Big started to charge a super jump, this gave Toad a bit of time to pull an item out of the bag, pulling out a clock. Toad looked at it and hope for the best, he smashed it. Time went to a crawl around him, he noticed all the small details in the world, every spec of dust, every breathe made, and the wings of a fly moving. He used this time to run up and Light-Speed Dash into Angel I again. The seal cracked once again, and time quickly went back to normal. "YOU MEANY! CAN'T YOU JUST LET A LITTLE GIRL WIN!" Toad was a bit confused, _'little girl?'_

She started to throw down those weird gems, making the floor in some areas catch on fire. She also started to throw ice versions of those games at him. Toad started to dodge, with jumps, slides, and even a few blocks. He then noticed that Big was over his head. "Fudge..." He got out after he was crushed by Big's weight. Stars appeared over Toad's head as he found himself on the second floor. "TRY GETTING UP HERE NOW!" Angel I yelled with a bit of a laugh mixed in. Toad looked around and pulled a little bot out of his bag, "Okay... That's new." He put the bot down and watched it put rings down, _'That helps.'_ He thought as he started to charge up a bit. And in a blink of an eye, he used the light-speed dash and broke the seal on Angel I's chest, freeing Big.


	26. Chapter 26: IQ, and BTC

**Sorry about an Anti-Climax. .3.'**

The Big cat shook his head then started to turn to Toad, "Sorry about that." He rubbed his shoulder as Toad ran past him, "IT'S COOL! JUST HELP ME WITH THE LITTLE TWERP!" Big nodded as he started to run next to him and pulled out a parasol. Toad jumped up onto it and started to spin over to Angel I. She was confused on what the two where doing, until she was hit in the head by a small foot, and watched the big purple cat keep bouncing him onto her head. She wanted to stop them, but it seemed impossible, it was like something was holding her back. She looked up and saw the part that controlled the weaponry was broken off. "Well crap." She said as the small foot broke more and more of the armor. Toad sort of laughed of how easy this became, until a drill shot him in the back knocking him off.

Angel Q seemed to have finally stopped her back and forth game with Copper, and had her eyes on Toad. She turned both her hands into drills and rushed at him, only for Big to stop her with the fishing rod. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU PURPLE CAT!" Big pushed her back and started to pull off her wings with the fishing rod. "I don't think you where meant for flight miss." She started to fire her drills at him and shouted that, she really was not. Big dodged the drills and kept asking her questions, while Toad went back to taking care of the breaking down Angel I. "Why do you do this?" "I DON'T KNOW! IT'S LIKE I'M REPROGRAMMED OR SOMETHING!" She tried to go in for a punch, when Big grabbed her hand, and pulled her in for a hug. "Let's see if you can be repaired little girl." He said with a smile, she smiled back letting him shut her down so they can take her back to Batman. Toad kind of started to sigh. "Figures, you get the easy one and I get the one who controls his friend and has to smash his own face into the chick in order to break the spell." Big laughed a bit as he saw Copper fly up swinging the bat yelling 'I AM RAMBO! I AM RAMBO!' Over and over again. Until Big stopped him, and Toad picked up the star piece.


	27. Chapter 27: Heading North

**A bit slower, but we learn a bit of Superman's logic. :P**

Big was sitting on a bench in the Bat-Cave, as Bruce was starting to take the parts off the angels. The parts of armor were being scanned for any clues of who sent them. Toad meanwhile was looking at the Star Pieces they had, thinking of where the others could be. He sighed as the shards spun around in his hand. He felt the power of the multiverse in it, and all he wanted to know is, 'why'? Why would someone want to destroy the multiverse? Why and Who? He looked at the pieces, then back into gap that was made due to a lack of a full star. He put his hand through it, and it started to turn purple. He took it out and rubbed his hand off, he felt a weird emptiness because of it. He started to put his hand in again, when a red blur rushed by and grabbed the pieces, and added his own. "Hey Bats, found the last main piece and that core thing." He said as he put the star pieces on his finger, "The core was in Superman's place." The dark knight went over to Toad and poked his shoulder, "We're heading to the North Pole."

Copper was sitting in the 'shot gun' seat of the Bat Jet, watching the cave slowly get smaller and smaller as it got higher and higher. "Hey, I have a question." Toad thought to ask to the Batman, "Why is Superman's fortress in the North pole and not somewhere in the tropics where he can get more sun?" The bat themed hero looked in his mirror and answered his question with 'Why does Bowser still go after Peach, if he knows he is just going to fail?' Toad shrugged and gave him a 'fair enough'. About six minutes had past before he gave him a real answer, "It's mainly because it is far away from people. At least, that's my theory. If it was in the tropics, plenty of cruise ships full of people would see it. Especially with the crystals being translucent, and well, ice looking." Toad was satisfied with that answer, kind of made sense now seeing the other pieces of the puzzle, to bad it was not the main puzzle he had to solve.


End file.
